crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gobbos/Volcanic Panic
This is a list of Gobbos found in Volcanic Panic. Billie Billie is the first Gobbo you will find. He is found in a Cage in Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Nat :NAT: "Awesome Croc!!" :CROC: "I thought you were English?" :NAT: "Did you know you can ride moving blocks? It's totally sweet." :CROC: "Thanks Nat - I'm stoked. Later dude!" Billie will inform you that Nat is trapped in Hot, Skip and Jump. After he is saved, he tells you that you can ride moving blocks (something the player may or may not have already done in the level already). Jerry :JERRY: "Nice work, my son." :CROC: "Piece of cake Jerry." :JERRY: "Mmm. Cake..." Jerry can be saved in Out of the Frying Pan. He offers no advice, instead choosing to daydream at Croc's words. Bambos :BAMBOS: "Croc 'for teh win'! High fives all round..." :CROC: "You crazy fool Bambos!" :BAMBOS: "Get in there! Watch out for wobbly ground- It's best to watch it and learn its pattern." Bambos can be rescued in No Drain, No Gain. After being rescued (and once King Rufus has spoken) he offers a hint for the next level before scurrying away. Lucy :LUCY: "Wow, thanks Croc but you could have left me there." :CROC: "Eh?" :LUCY: "The heat was doing wonders for my figure." :CROC: "You were burning up Lucy!" :LUCY: "That was my amazing all over tan!" :CROC: "Whatever. I'll see you later." Lucy can be rescued in Switch Hunt. After being rescued though, it turns out that she was just fine in the volcano. Needless to say, Croc is less than impressed with her reason for wishing to stay there. Len :LEN: "Hooray for Croc, he da man, if he can't do it nobody can!" :CROC: "Did you bump your head Len?" :LEN: "No, I'm just excited. Can you do me a favour?" :CROC: "Sure." :LEN: "If you see Kirsten anywhere tell her I'll see her at the wedding." :CROC: "What wedding?" :LEN: "Rufus' wedding. Had you forgotten?" :CROC: "Err, no. Of course not. Bye." Len can be saved in The Heat is On. After being saved, he asks Croc to let Kirsten know that he'll see her at the wedding, where Croc denies forgetting about the event. Ellie :ELLIE: "Sweeeeeeet! Cheers mate." :CROC: "No problem Ellie. So what do you know about this wedding?" :ELLIE: "King Rufus is marrying Princess Tara.- He's a lucky man. - She's hot!" :CROC: "Best not let Rufus hear you say that." Ellie is saved in Crocatoa. After being saved, Croc asks Ellie about the wedding, to which they respond that King Rufus is marrying Princess Tara. After commenting that she's hot, Croc suggests not letting King Rufus hear those words. Stevie :STEVIE: "Ha ha! Well done Croc." :CROC: "Easy Stevie. What now?" :STEVIE: "You've gotta bash the Baron, get in that hole!" :CROC: "Oh. How do I do that?" :STEVIE: "Use his own fire against him Croc. See you at the church..." Stevie can be rescued in Lavatastic. Once he is safe, he offers Croc some advice on the upcoming Baron Dante battle before running off to get ready for the wedding. Paulo :PAULO: "You took your time." :CROC: "Pardon Paulo?" :PAULO: "I've got to be at the church in an hour.." :CROC: "You could at least thank me." :PAULO: "No time. I've got loads to sort out - I need some clean pants for a start. Watch out for spikes and traps in the ruins..." Paulo can be rescued in The One Button Classic. He isn't too impressed with Croc's time in saving him, but he does at the least offer advice before he runs off to prepare for the wedding. Ricky :RICKY: "Phew, thanks Croc." :CROC: "You're welcome Ricky." :RICKY: "Are you going to the wedding?" :CROC: "I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I'll try and make it that's for sure." :RICKY: "Hurry up then. Good luck avoiding the spikes - Time your jumps carefully and you'll be fine." Ricky can be rescued in [Dodgeball. Once saved, he offers his thanks and gives a hint to Croc on how to avoid getting hit by the spikes to help speed up Croc's journey so that he can make it in time for the wedding. Georgie :GEORGIE: "Brilliant Croc, have you brought my suit?" :CROC: "What?" :GEORGIE: "My suit, for the wedding?" :CROC: "No. I was just saving you from Baron Dante Georgie. :GEORGIE: "Oh don't worry about him." Georgie can be saved in Rock Blockin' Treat. After he has been rescued, he asks Croc if he has his suit. He is completely unnerved by Baron Dante. Ronny :RONNY: "That was fun - All those spikes and boulders." :CROC: "Are you mad Ronny?" :RONNY: "Mad? I'm furious. King Rufus will be too if you don't get all the gems..." Ronny can be rescued in Roll Up, Roll Up!. Despite Croc's struggle, Ronny seems to have enjoyed his time in the level. However, he is still aware of the problem that might occur if Croc fails to retrieve all of the gems as well... Lola :LOLA: "Cheers Croc." :CROC: "On what Lola?" :LOLA: "On rescuing me of course." :CROC: "I don't suppose you heard Baron Dante discussing Princess Tara did you Lola? :LOLA: "Yeah, he walked past my cage repeatedly saying how all our bases belonged to him. It was very odd!" Lola can be saved in Kick It Old Skool. After being rescued by Croc, he asks her about Princess Tara and if Baron Dante has seen her, and she replies with what she heard before joining the rest of the saved Gobbos. Kirsten :KIRSTEN: "Thanks Croc, in the nick of time. I'm going to have to run to get the church on time." :CROC: "That's ok, you best be off then Kirsten." :KIRSTEN: "Aren't you coming Croc?" :CROC: "Not yet, Kirsten. Oh, Len said he'd see you there..." :KIRSTEN: "Oh great, well hurry up, you don't want to miss it!" Kirsten can be rescued in Which Switch is Which?. After Croc has successfully delivered the message Len asked him to, she scutters away to join the rest of the rescued Gobbos. Pauly :PAULY: "Hallelijah and praise the lord Croc!" :CROC: "Whatever deity you prefer, Pauly.." :PAULY: "You saved me just in time. Quick, is that the wedding march I can hear? Do you think I could get there quicker on a bike?" :CROC: "Probably safer to walk Pauly - You know how uncoordinated you are..." Pauly can be rescued in Spike Island. After giving Croc some praise, he starts to worry if the wedding march has started. Croc advises him to walk there, and he does so. Gobbo :GOBBO: "Are you fighting fit Croc? I hope so, 'cos the Baron is in there waiting for you..." :CROC: "Ooooh. Do I look bothered?" :GOBBO: "Give him hell, Croc. Use his attacks against him. I'll see you in five minutes!" :CROC: "Best make that ten minutes!" The final Gobbo (who remains unnamed) can be saved in Dr. Awkward. He opens the final level, Baron Dante Returns, urging Croc to attack him as powerfully as he can. Category:Gobbos Category:Characters Category:Characters in Croc! Volcanic Panic Category:Males Category:Females